OneShot: Internal Conflict
by onlysesshomaru26
Summary: One Shot. NarakuxKagome...kinda. Naraku has captured Kagome for himself, but as time passes he finds himself falling for her. That was not the plan. What will he do?


Kagome flew into the wall, resulting in a sickening crunch. Before she could even blink, Naraku had pulled her into a standing position and was pinning her up against the wall by the throat.

He pressed his body firmly against hers, his face within a inch of hers.

She could see the fury in his eyes, and he could see the fear and hatred in hers.

"I had thought that by now that you would have learned your place. I guess not. It's perfectly fine though. I take pleasure in breaking something as delicate as you."

"You can't do this Naraku!" she spat back at him.

"On the contrary. I have every right to. You belong to me."

"Inuyasha will come for me, and then expect to meet your end."

Naraku chuckled and she shuddered. Then he unexpectedly tossed her across the room. In a flash he met up with her, and his foot connected with her ribs. He knelt down to her level as she moaned in pain. "It's been three months Kagome. Give it up. He's not coming." He spoke calmly in almost a whisper.

"He is...I know it. Inuyasha will come for me. He always has."

Something about the words she spoke drove Naraku up a wall. He growled, then grabbed her by her neck again, and drug her up the wall until they were both upright and at eye level. "Shut the hell up! You are my bitch. You belong to me and don't you ever forget that."

He leaned in closer to her so that their noses were barely touching. "Even If Inuyasha did come, realize that if I cant have you, no one can, and if I have to kill you to assure that, so be it." He placed his free hand on her waist and moved it up her shirt.

"You make my skin crawl." Kagome said as she glared at him.

"That's not all I can do to you baby, and trust me, I have much more in mind." he replied.

He removed the hand from her throat and began kissing her neck, sucking on it gently before moving down to another spot.

She wimpered beneath him as he paused. He didn't understand. He had taken her plenty of times before. She should be used to it. He was, after all, her first.

He shrugged it off and continue his mission, but then he felt a tear touch his face. He couldn't do it. He looked at her, his eyes a little softer now, then quickly walked out of the room. He sat in the darkness of his room, listening to her sobs.

You would think that she would be used to this by now, she had to be. It had been three months, almost four since he officially took her as his and only his, and every night he had to listen to her cries throughout the night.

He dispised that girl with everything that was in him, yet he longed for her. He desired her in everyway, yet he detested her presence.

It was that damn human side that made him this way. He was constantly fighting just to stay sane around her, constantly in a uncivil battle between good and evil, love and hate.

Ever since he had laid eyes on her, something about her tugged at him until he would spend long night fighting to get her off of his mind. He lost that fight every time.

The girl intrigued him beyond all reason. She was so beautiful and innocent, so kind and gentle in every way until it literally sickened him. She was the very opposite of him, the very essence of what he spent his time trying to destroy.

Oh, how he wanted to just taint that innocence until not a trace of it was left. The fact that she inherited Kikyo's power was just a satisfying plus to his cause.

He wantedher. He needed her.

Soon he had found himself plotting ways to capture her, though it wasn't a right away thing. First, he allowed his objective to be known.

He would visit her in the middle of the night, just for his amusement. Just so he could see to it that every corner of her mind was plagued with the fear of him. He would make sure that her definition of hell was paradise compare to what he had in store for her. He wanted her to be disturbed. He wanted her to have nightmares about him. He wanted her to be so afraid until she was on the brink of insanity, all so she would know that this was no joke. She would be his to use in anyway he please.

Now, he had her. As soon as she had gotten there, he had tortured her, beat her, and had sex with her as much as he desired. He loved to see the fear smitten across her tear stained face. He was determined to break her mentally and emotionally, until she was molded into the perfect obedient slave he wanted her to be.

But, as time progressed he found himself fighting...himself. Literally. Every time he looked into her big brown eyes he wanted to comfort her rather than hurt her. He found himself trying his best to tame the beast within that was trying so very hard to become unleashed.

What in the hell was his problem? He never had this problem before.

Something about her was weakening him, making him soft, and he loathed it. He was starting to...

'Ugh..' he shuddered at the thought of what he was feeling for her.

Sometimes he had found himself wishing that she felt the same about him, but that would never happen. He was a monster. A horrible evil son of a bitch that took joy in see others suffer. She could never love him.

Suddenly he felt something disturbing the barrier around the castle. "Inuyasha." he muttered.

He knew that Inuyasha was coming for a while, he just didn't inform Kagome. No need to get her hopes up for nothing.

She wasn't going back to that mutt. She was his. He would never allow that bastard to get even a glimpse of her.

But, Inuyasha had become stronger and had many allies.

No worries.

Naraku stood up. He knew what he had to do.

He calmly walked out of his room, down the hallway, and into Kagome's room.

As soon as he walked into the room, his eyes met hers. No matter how much he denied it, it killed him to see her like that...NO! She deserved it! Everything he had dished out to her, she had deserved every bit of it.

He walked over to her cowering form in the corner and gently grabbed her arm pulling her into a standing position.

He lifted his hand and she flinched. He gazed at her before caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

He gently pushed her up against the wall, pinning her with his body.

He brought his nose down to her neck, and sniffed it lightly. Her scent was intoxicating. Placing his hands on her hips he began to softly kiss her neck. He felt her shiver beneath him. Like any other time he ignored it.

"Kagome?" he muttered in between kisses.

She barely whispered a shaky reply. "Yes?"

"Remember...when...I told you...that you...belonged to me...and that if I...can't...have..you...then nobody...can...and if...I have...to kill...you to ensure..that...then so be it?"

Her skin was so soft beneath his lips, almost mesmerizing just by touch.

She remained quiet so he squeezed her hip, getting a gasp in response. He felt her nod her head in affirmative.

He raised his head to where his mouth was right beside her ear. A blast rocked the foundation of his castle making pieces of the ceiling fall.

"Well, I meant it." he whispered.

Her eyes widened just as a long tentacle pierced into her chest right where her heart belonged.

Still pinning her up against the wall, Naraku gently kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." he said just before releasing her and allowing her to drift into the abyss of nothingness.


End file.
